


And They Were Roommates?!

by VodkaFridge



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Getting Together, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFridge/pseuds/VodkaFridge
Summary: Picard asks the crew to room with a newly human Q and you enthusiastically say yes. What will happen? Read to find out. I'm so sorry.
Relationships: Q (Star Trek)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. New In Town Roommate

It was my first week aboard the Enterprise. I was still getting to know the ship and crew. That Weasley guy seems nice, though.

The captain, I think his name's Picard, called all of the ship's crew to a very important meeting. Apparently some guy named Q was aboard the ship now and the captain needed to talk to everyone about it. That's weird right? Captains don't usually talk to the whole crew in person every time we get a visitor right? Maybe they do, I've never served on a starship before. 

When I got there most of the crew had already arrived. I stood in the back, not being able to get to the front and see what was going on. Soon the captain began talking. 

"So as some of you know Q is currently being held aboard our ship. He was turned into a human by the rest of the continuum, and we are currently responsible for him for the time being. We are also lacking in guest quarters as they are all currently being used. This means we have nowhere to store him." He then took a long dramatic sigh, "I have to request that someone shares their room with him. I will not force anyone to do this but if you would like to volunteer that would be nice."

"I can do it!" I shouted as I ran to the front of the crowd. I didn't even think as the words left my mouth, I was just excited for an opportunity to help the captain and maybe make a new friend.

Why was everyone so quiet? Did I make a mistake? Picard was looking at me with sympathy in his eyes. 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Picard questioned, "Q isn't what you'd call the most desirable roommate."  
"Yes captain I'm sure." Although I wasn't feeling as sure anymore there was no way I was backing down.  
"Well we'll need to talk in private then." He said gesturing for me to follow. 

"Good luck!" "Thank you!" "You're really taking one for the team!" "Stay safe!" "They're probably not going to make it." Were all things I heard as I followed Picard out of the room. Now I'm really starting to regret my choice. 

Picard gave me a briefing on Q and what he's done. Damn am I really going to be sharing a room with a war criminal? At least it's not Jimmy Fallon. Picard told me to go to my quarters and prepare for Q to be brought there later. 

I waited anxiously for the arrival of my new roommate. Pacing back and forth I double checked that I didn’t leave anything unclean because as we all know cleanliness is second to God. Suddenly the doors were open Q and Worf walked in. Why was Worf escorting Q like a prisoner? Before I could ask Worf he swiftly left. I turned my attention back to Q. 

I bit my lip as I looked at him, he was tall with curly brown hair styled into a mullet. It somehow looked beautiful on him, maybe it was the fact it made him look like a lesbian and I was always a sucker for lesbians. He was wearing a grey sweat suit with a green middle. Overall he looked miserable but also hot. 

“So your name is Q? What species are you from? You look very human.”  
“My species was called the Q. I used to be omnipotent.”  
“Was called?”  
“Well I got kicked out and now I am as mortal as you.” He said with such disdain like I somehow caused it.  
We sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like eternity. While I was thinking of things to say Q started speaking. 

“Why does my head and stomach hurt? Am I dying?”  
“Well have you eaten at all today?”  
“Gross why would I do that?”  
“Well you are at least some level of human and humans need to eat.”  
“God kill me now!”  
“You believe in a god?”  
“No, because I am God or at least I was.” He frowned, let out a heavy sigh he didn't know he was holding, and looking away. 

I walked over to the replicator, "What do you like?"  
“I don’t know I’ve never had to eat with this disgusting human body before.”  
"Hmm, well maybe you'd like ramen noodles, that's my favorite." 

Q had one spoonful of noodles before immediately spitting it out.  
“That’s disgusting! How dare you try to give me this filth!”  
"Sorry I didn't mean to." I said as I looked down and tapped the tips of my pointer fingers together.  
“It's fine, just get me something better!" He then mumbled under his breath "If I was still I god I would smite you."  
I turned to the replicator again and put in an order for chocolate ice cream. 

"Here maybe you'll like this better, it's sweeter." I said as I dropped the bowl in front of him. He refused to look at me as he slowly and cautiously took a microscopic bite of ice cream. He then began shoving it into his face as fast as he could with his face shoved into the bowl.  
"So I guess you like it then?"  
"Shut up! I'm eating!” he said with a mouth full of ice cream.

I sat down in the chair across from him and ate the ramen he had discarded. I didn't get what his problem was with it, this is great. Q then yawned through a mouthful of ice cream. 

"What was that?! Am I okay!?"  
"You're fine, that was just a yawn. It means you're tired."  
"How do I fix it?"  
"You need to sleep. I only have one bed though so I'm not sure where, maybe the couch?"  
“I could sleep in the bathtub.”  
“You’ll hurt your back, Q.”  
“Well do you have any better ideas because I’m not sleeping on the couch!”  
"I mean I guess we could share the bed. As long as you don't mind that is. It is big enough for 2 people."  
“I guess as long as it isn’t the couch.”


	2. You Had Me At AIDS

I woke up to Q staring at me. I found it cute but I'd never admit to that.   
“Good morning.”  
"Good morning, beautiful.”  
Your cheeks turned a bright red almost like a tomato. Beautiful? Does this gorgeous man actually think I'm beautiful?   
"I love the color of your cheeks, my favorite veggies tales character is the tomato."  
I had no idea what a veggie tale was but I’m sure it was great.   
"Thank you for the complement Q."  
"You're welcome my sweet tomato." Your cheeks grew even redder at that.   
He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek before getting out of bed.


End file.
